fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Bonus Stories: Pie Chase
'''Pie Chase! '''is the first bonus story from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Protect Everyone's Emotions! Save The Butterfly Crest! featuring Chiffon, Candy and Potporri. Synopis The day after Potporri's birthday, the Precure decided to go out for a swim in the nearby lake along with the mascots. However, Chiffon and Potporri are sleeping very deeply, and Candy didn't want to go swimming so Miyuki put her in charge of Chiffon and Potporri. Because the girls would be swimming for a while, Hikari and Michiko made three takoyaki with three slices apple pie in case anyone got hungry, then left with the other Precure. Chiffon and Potporri sat up and stretched. The afternoon sunlight shone while loud yawns came from the baby mascots. Candy hopped over and told Chiffon and Potporri of the Precures' swim in the lake and that she was in charge with a rather long lecture while stomachs growled from all three mascots. After Chiffon and Potporri took their attention off Candy's lecture, the smell of fresh pie and takoyaki wafted from the door of Umeki's empty bedroom. Sitting right at the foot of Umeki's bed were plates of the three balls of the plump octopus dumplings and the slices of soft pastry with syrupy apples and cinnamon sitting in the middle. The sight of Michiko and Hikari's decorative dishes made Candy, Potporri and Chiffon's mouths water and drip with spit. To bring the delicious fare to her, Chiffon's sparkle mark on her forehead glowed a light green. The food levitated, but instead of floating towards the hungry mascots it slid down the stairs as a result of Chiffon's clumsy power utilization. As if a fire alarm had rung inside each mascot's head, the Precures' cuddly partners zipped down the staircase to save the escaping dishes. Potporri's tiny hands, as an attempt to grip the plates, brushed the glossy clay dishes but the speed she and her target were going at made Potporri fumble the food away from her and off the staircase. Potporri then touched her ankle to a loose piece of carpet and flew into the air, landing on her tail. To claim the edibles for herself, Chiffon flew towards the takoyaki and apple pie once more trying to manipulate the fare towards her but pushed the lunch towards the living room, where she, Candy and a recovered Potporri bolted to. The targets of the starved mascots landed and slid across the piano's keys as if the food was snowboarding. Desperate to munch on the pie and dumplings, Candy ran the piano keys as well, but accidentally stepped on a sharp G then fell to recover on the stool while making the piano a good canidate for repairs. Chiffon took not a single glance at the dazed Candy. She flew above the piano keys, groped the edibles then panicked, using her powers to shred the couch rather than move it out of the way. Meanwhile, the fleeing food made contact with some wet kitchen tile sliding towards the kitchen. Determined, Potporri jumped onto the wet tile, then without control, skated towards the stove, knocked some old stew over and fell to the tile, still sliding on it. Candy, who had recovered from her incident with the piano and caught up to Potporri, sprinted towards the escaping edibles and reached out towards her target. The food was following a straight path when Chiffon's sparkle mark lighted up and made the dishes fly onto the counters and slide away from Potporri, making many bowls, plates and mugs slide onto the floor, reducing the clay eating objects to bits and pieces as well as the coffee maker. Flying off the kitchen counters, the favoured dishes flew towards the front door, making the coat hanger fall from its wooden post and towards the ground, blocking off the hungry mascots. But the Precures' cuddly friends jumped high over the coat hanger barricade and straight in front of the coveted edibles, hands on the plates. And just when the mascots landed, the door opened with the Precure girls smiling in towels. At the sight of Umeki's house messed up and the mascots dazed, smiles broke and stares formed in the girls' faces while their bodies froze. CRASH! Every Precure girl had fainted to the floor. Too hungry to notice, Candy, Potporri and Chiffon gave up fighting for lunch and ate together. The food tasted better together anyways. Main Characters *Candy *Chiffon *Potporri Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories